


Incisi sulla pelle del tempo

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Introspettiva, One Shot, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore non smetteva mai di tormentarsi. Il Dottore trovava sempre la forza di andare avanti.<br/>Non importava che lui per primo non lo credesse possibile. Ogni volta cadeva e poi si rialzava.<br/>Così era stato fin quasi al principio, così era e così sarebbe stato sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incisi sulla pelle del tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



> Beta: Nessuno, quindi siate clementi.
> 
> A Geilie che me l'ha ispirata chiacchierando con me sul nuovo aspetto della TARDIS.

**Incisi sulla pelle del tempo.**

 

Il Dottore era in uno stato pietoso.  
Con la perdita dei Ponds - come li aveva sempre chiamati lui con testardaggine e affetto - qualcosa nel suo animo sembrava essersi incrinato una volta per tutte.  
Sexy sapeva che non c'era niente di più definitivo e nello stesso tempo di meno definitivo del dolore lancinante che il Dottore provava per ogni nuova perdita e per ogni nuovo rimorso.  
Il Dottore non smetteva mai di tormentarsi. Il Dottore trovava sempre la forza di andare avanti.  
Non importava che lui per primo non lo credesse possibile. Ogni volta cadeva e poi si rialzava.  
Così era stato fin quasi dal principio, così era e così sarebbe stato sempre.  
Solo l'ultima morte, quella che l'avrebbe sorpreso a corto di rigenerazioni, l'avrebbe abbattuto o liberato in via risolutiva.  
Nel frattempo lui continuava a soffrire ma anche a crederci e a ricominciare tutte le volte come se fosse sempre la prima volta.  
E lei continuava a odiare il fatto di non avere braccia con cui stringerlo e consolarlo.  
Ma esisteva comunque qualcosa che poteva fare per cercare di dimostrargli il suo appoggio e – per quanto folle potesse sembrare l’idea di una nave spazio-temporale dotata di sentimenti – anche il suo affetto.  
Inoltre il Dottore non era il solo ad aver perso Amy e Rory e tutti gli altri, anche se forse lui non se ne rendeva conto.  
Se avesse intuito e se si fosse accorto di quanto docile lei era stata mentre River la pilotava lontano da New York e dal fallimento, forse avrebbe insistito di più perché sua figlia restasse con loro.  
Sua figlia, sì, e anche lei a suo modo era perduta.  
Alla fine restavano sempre solo lei e il Dottore. Sexy non poteva evitarlo ma una cosa, anche se piccola e sciocca poteva pur farla.  
Aspettò che lui si addormentasse, mise il regime dei motori al minimo per risparmiare l’energia che le serviva e poi iniziò a cambiare e a rimodellarsi. Partì dall’ultimo campo di squash – eliminando il solito paio di campi superflui già che c’era – e continuò per ore con meticolosa calma e determinazione, fino ad arrivare per ultimo alla sala comando.  
Il cambiamento fu totale ma non fu violento e, in un certo senso che non sarebbe stato comprensibile agli umani, non fu neppure doloroso come le volte in cui era stata costretta a mutare perché era rimasta danneggiata.  
Fu dolce come un solletico, sempre che fosse quello il termine giusto da usare per rendere l’idea di qualcosa che lei per prima era incapace di definire.  
Per quanto non le arrecasse alcuna sofferenza fu anche faticoso e radicale e la fece sentire sottosopra e confusa per più di qualche istante, ma fu anche più semplice e immediato di come lo era stato e lo sarebbe stato molte altre volte.  
Alla fine Sexy si concesse l’equivalente non umano di un enorme sospiro di stanchezza e soddisfazione.  
Era lucida ora, e cromata e liscia e azzurra e aguzza, tutta linee diritte i spigoli, tranne qualche curva dove proprio ci voleva.  
All’apparenza forse era più fredda impersonale e poco rassomigliante all’attuale incarnazione del Dottore, se ne rendeva conto, ma era l’aspetto giusto per ricordare al Dottore altri tempi e altre avventure.  
Lei faceva sempre confusione tra quelli che gli umani chiamavano passato, presente e futuro, ma era abbastanza convinta che il design che si era data avrebbe ricordato al Dottore momenti in cui era stato più giovane, anche se non nell’aspetto.  
Forse vederla così sarebbe servito a scuoterlo un poco ricordandogli quelli che per lui erano stati gli esordi delle loro avventure.  
Mancava solo l’ultimo tocco e quello avrebbe fatto un po’ male.  
Non perché incidere le lettere sul metallo sarebbe stato doloroso in senso tangibile – Sexy non era un essere umano, non aveva un corpo e comunque non avrebbe provato nulla di fisico, nemmeno il fastidio che gli umani provavano nel farsi tatuare – ma perché ognuno di quei segni era un modo di omaggiare chi non era più con lei e con il Dottore e il punto dolente era che anche lei era capace di provare nostalgia.  
Se ne sentì colma, in effetti, quando anche l’ultimo nome fu tracciato in alto sui dischi che ruotavano come ingranaggi di un immenso orologio.  
Quelli di Amy e Rory erano stati i più difficili da tracciare non tanto perché la loro mancanza fosse più pesante e difficile da accettare di quella di tutti gli altri – Sexy e il Dottore provavano lo stesso vuoto per tutti e chissà se un giorno lui avrebbe capito che per lei per certi versi era anche peggio. Lei non smetteva mai di perdere nessuno. Lei diceva addio perfino prima di aver detto benvenuto – quanto perché era la più recente. O se non altro lo era per il Dottore e lei finiva per avvertirla come tale di riflesso.  
Malgrado ciò Sexy non vacillò e tracciò anche gli ultimi segni, ben sapendo che inciderli su di sé in un certo senso era come inciderli sulla pelle stessa del tempo.  
Una volta che ebbe terminato di scriverli, Sexy avrebbe voluto concedersi un po’ di riposo, ma non esisteva nulla di simile nell’esistenza della matrice di un TARDIS. Non poteva chiudere gli occhi e dormire, quindi si limitò a rimanere con i motori che ronzavano piano al minimo dei giri, in attesa che il Dottore si svegliasse e scoprisse i cambiamenti e soprattutto quell’ultimo dettaglio che solo lui avrebbe potuto comprendere.  
L’alfabeto gallifreyano era elegante e i nomi a un occhio estraneo sarebbero sembrati solo fregi, ma il Dottore invece li avrebbe letti e avrebbe capito.  
Non c’era altro che al momento Sexy potesse fare per lui, ma almeno questo glielo doveva. A lui e a tutti quelli che il Dottore non avrebbe mai smesso di rimpiangere.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho la minima idea di cosa in realtà vogliano dire i sengi sulle nuove ghiere della sala comando della TARDIS e non so nemmeno se ogni circolo sia una scritta a se stante e immagino che i nomi di tutti i companions non ci starebbero comunque, ma di fatto non mi interessa. Girava la supposizione che ci fosse scritto il nome degli ultimi companionos (gira anche la voce che ci sia scritto TARDIS ma per esteso e non come acronimo) e da lì mi è venuta l'idea e la voglia di scrivere e, francamente, a me va benone così. Quindi non fatemi lezioni di grammatica gallifreyana che tanto me ne faccio poco. O meglio, fatemele pure, se volete, ma solo per il gusto di farmi imparare una nuova lingua ;)


End file.
